The Assassins Blind Side
by Rei-Kurayami
Summary: A story about a young boy named Rei Kurayami who has a painful past, And decides to take lead of his grandfathers clan, And Climb the ladder to teh top, By killing Anyone who gets in his way, He won't stop climbing that ladder, The ladder of power!


Chapter One – The Recruit.

Rain crashed down from the skies above, Tattering the ground below, Water seeped into the ground, Fertilizing the flowers that had died years ago, Trying to bring the life back into this soulless plain. Not a soul wandered these ruins, Except those who had already passed, Their immortal beings wavering around, Pondering this eternal hell, This hell called life. The winds grew dull as the rain began crashing down harder. The ground became murky and muddy, The skies dark gray, Thunder rolled across the skies bellowing like a the roar of a god. Lightning shot down from the hands of Thor crashing onto the lifeless plain, Driving a hole into the ground, Minor shocks reaping from the ground back up to the heavens. "Awaken now, My liege..."

"...! ...That Dream again..." A young boy awoke from a king sized bed, Covered in Black Satin sheets, His breath was rigid and breathy, Beads of perspiration streamed their way down his head. He raised his shaky hand and ran them through his black hair, Holding it back as he cracked open his silver hued eyes, They glimmered like the Moon did on a haunted night, With a layer of ghostly fog outlining his hues. His eyes locked with the ground as he coughed once. He pulled his hair back and sighed, His eyes darting toward the calender on the wall. "..Todays the day... That I take Great Grandfather Kurayami's spot.. And lead the D.R.A..."

His eyes went low as they slowly changed from gray to icy blue, His eyes shimmered like ice did once sun hit it, They began welting as he gripped his covers. "I'll prove them all wrong... Father... Mother... I'll prove them that I am not like them..." He whispered to himself as multiple tears strolled down his pale cheeks, Dampening his cheeks as he shut his eyes tightly as he wiped his tears. "This heart... Is Frozen.. For I must not show any emotions. I have no family.. And no one cares for me.. I must lock myself away from the outside world and stay strong..." He reopened his eyes, Them gray as they were once before.

As his words rolled from his tongue as fluent as a poet would speak his lyrics, He nodded, Leaping from his bed and walking into the bathroom. He stood before his mirror and stared into his own appearance. His eyes were filled with a passion, A passion to take lead and be noticed, His facial expression told that he did not care who got in his way, their life would be put to rest at that moment. He urged to pull to the top. He wanted to prove himself to the world that he was different from the family. He was not a person you could just go and take everything from. His adoptive family was like a huge box of chocolate, They feared everything, And people just keep taking and taking things from them, Until it was all gone. He stood out in this family, He Knew he was different.

He ran his fingers through his long black, White streaked hair. His eyes shimmered as he smiled quietly, His bright white fangs shimmering in his reflection. "Today... Will be a life changing day." He nodded and smiled as his eyes darted yellow then back silver. He grinned and turned on the sink, The water pummeling out of the faucet into the bowl shaped sink, He dived his hands into the water and splashed it onto his face, The water streaming down his pale face, Crashing back into the bowl, Ripples splashed within the water, His face shimmering, No longer having a tired expression, He had a a large scar going his left eye, A scar shaped in a 'X' Was on his forehead. His eyes were naturally low, Glowing ominously. His fangs were larger than a normal humans, And he was slightly slender, Yet still muscular, He was about 5"11, And weighed roughly around 160. He smiled and grabbed a towel and ran it over his dampened face. Looking in the mirror grinning.

Page 1

He took off his muscle tee shirt and walked back into his room, Sliding open his closet doors as his eyes scanned his closet. He pulled small string hanging from the ceiling as a hidden compartment on the opposite side of the room cracked open. He grinned and walked over to it, Cracking his knuckles. He pulled out what was inside examining it. It was his Grandfathers Cloak, The one he ruled the clan in, It was a long cloak that went down to his feet, A solid black cloak with a large hood that went down to the wearers nose at least. It had two long black strings falling down from the hood that met the chest, That you could pull and tighten the hood, At the bottom of each string was a medium sized crystal ball. He grinned and slid it onto him, The silky feeling raced down his body as the cloak fitted onto him perfectly, The cloak was very lose on his torso, And nice fitting around his arms, Not too loose or to tight. He grinned and slid the hood down lower onto his head, Looking into the mirror on his wall. "Watch me grandfather..."

He nodded to himself as he began walking out of the door, His long hair falling onto his back underneath the cloak, Five long bangs hung from the opening in the hood, Reaching his chest. He opened the door, Wincing his eyes as a cold wind blew across his doorway, His hair fluttered in the wind like a thousand butterflies migrating. He grinned as another wind blew, His cloak slightly riding in the wind that shot across the world. He reached his hand into his pocket getting adjusted as he felt a small trinket. He pulled it out examining it, It was some type of scroll labeled 'Rising Rouge'. He grinned smiling as he placed it back into his pocket. He shut his eyes as he looked down, forming a hand sign, His eyes shook within his head as he did so. "Akuma Kajiin!"

He reopened his eyes as his body was being wavered away by a dark portal, His life force was being sucked into it like a vacuum sucked dust. Finally his body fell into the portal. Everything went black, His eyes and heart raced around his body, Sweat drizzling down his skin. "...Break!..." He muttered as the portal stopped, His body arriving in an empty field. There was no sound other than his small body movements. He slowly removed his hood and opened his silver colored hues. His breath was shaky as he glanced around cautiously. "Today... Is a beginning to a world... With no end..." He muttered to himself as he pulled out the small trinket.

The trinket landed on the ground lifelessly, The wind catching it, Carrying it to an unknown destination. His eyes dimmed as the trinket went out of sight. A few seconds past, Nothing happened. The atmosphere was as silent as a mime doing a street presentation. He grinned as the ground began rumbling. "...It's time..." He muttered as his long hair blew back from a strong wind, His eyes winced from the strength of the wind, He clutched his fist, Ready for the unknown force that was creating the wind. The ground ceased rumbling as spirits shot their waves upward, Spiraling into the skies, Their spiritual moans filled the air as he glanced around like a kid in a Candy Store, His silver eyes filled with wonder and amazement, Every time a spirit flew beside him, The reflection shaped perfectly in his amazing hued eyes. Spirits continued ripping from the grounds surface, Floating lifelessly in the skies. It seemed as if they were dancing from the way they slithered and coiled into the skies.

The spirits finally froze in the sky in a weird shape as they began glowing bright white, He shielded his eyes arching his back backwards trying to make sure his eyes weren't hurt from this amazing explosion of light, The light grew toward him as the entire are exploded in a bright light. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt his soul ripped from his chest, He fell back unconsciously. His eyes fluttered to the back of his head, His body crashing onto the grassy plain, Wind covering his body like a quilt. He dozed off into a dream like world. His body felt light, As if the winds were carrying him off to the place where he could call home.

Page 2

He reopened his eyes as he was in his old house, Blue flames lit in candles spread around the walls of this medieval styled room. His eyes were still blurry from recently opening them, Books of all sorts were spread out upon the floor, Cracked open with strange symbols and languages printed into the text. He rubbed his eyes once looking around, His face grew cold as he felt the blood freeze within his veins. "I-... I must be dreaming... I-It's.. Home..." His eyes welted as he said so, All the old Dark Arts books he had studied were sprawled upon the floor. The flames shimmered and danced inside their pot as a dim wind blew from his Semi-Cracked window. His wooden door cracked open slowly, Revealing a younger woman with long black hair. "Rei, Are you awake?" The girl muttered as she stepped in the door. She looked roughly about 20 or 22. Her eyes were icy blue as her skin tanned slightly, She wore a Gothic Lolita style dress, And a beautiful bow inside her hair. "Father and Grandfather wish to see you, Rei-San. They say it speaks of your leadership of the Dark Rouge Assassins Clan." She said as he leaned up against the wall, Yawning, Stretching quietly.

"Vixen-Chan, Tell them to await a few more seconds, I must wake up a little more, I feel like I could knock out any second." Rei said blinking, Finally gaining back his crystal clear sight. Vixen nodded and left the room shutting the door back gently. He yawned and glanced around picking up one of the books. "Lets see if I remember this..." He flipped pages in the book rapidly as it stopped on page 654. "Flames of darkness, Rise!" At Rei's words he shot his hand into the air creating a huge wing, A strange dark aura fluttered from his hand, drifting off into the invisible world in which it came, As his hand reached as high as it could go, The once blue flames on the candles pinned up on the wall ignited with a Nightly Black flame, Soon after the candle holder began dissolving into nothing from the intense fire of the flame. The flames then begun ripping their way up into the sides of the wall showing the Sheetrock under. "Cease...!" Rei shouted as the flame disappeared in thin air.

A small smirk appeared on Rei's face, His eyes flashing bright yellow. He pulled his hair back out of his face in the darkness. He shuffled his way over to the door slowly creaking it open walking into the candle lit hallway. His breath was cold, At each footstep it echoed throughout the hallway like he was walking on hollow metal. "Grandfather... I-... I get to see him again..." He muttered smiling. His heart raced as he neared the door to the conversation chamber. "T-This can't just be a dream, I-It feels so real..." He muttered to himself as he shook his head, His hair falling over his eyes. Rei didn't even think of to pull it back, For his heart was racing like a Cheetah after prey. He placed his hand on the door, As the only thing heard was his heart racing.

Rei's heart froze as he cracked open the door, Just in time to see his Grandfathers head decapitated before his eyes. An Assassin from another clan had appeared by using Dark Arts, Killing his Father, Mother, Vixen; His sister, And now his Grandfather. The Assassin was about 6 Foot tall roughly, He wore all white, His eyes were as white as snow, He had long blond hair with red streaks every few hairs. He grinned as he wiped the blood off of his blade, Slithering his snake like fingers across of it cutting his fingers deeply, Placing his blood infested fingers in his mouth licking them clean.

Rei's stomach churned. He clutched his fist as he raised his palm. "You... Bastard!!" Rei slammed his fist down onto the table crushing it into a million pieces, Micro-sized splinters flying up into the air.

"Dyuur Inyuyami!!" Rei shouted as the splinters shot toward the Assassin pinning him up against the wall, Penetrating his skin as blood splattered onto those already stained upon the wall. The man moaned in pain as blood streamed out of his mouth down his chin as Rei flash stepped in front him, Retreating his hand back as his eyes flashed yellow, A slit forming in his pupil, His veins pulsing rapidly as his heart beat quickened. The fangs in his mouth grew out by another three centimeters at most, As he gaped his mouth. "Hiroshi-Kin!!" Rei screamed as a black aura transparent blade appeared above his wrist. Page 3

The blade stretched about five inches from his hand, With an extremely sharp blade, Sharp enough to cut diamonds into dust. Tears of Anger strolled down Rei's cheeks burning his skin from the intensity of this rage he was holding. His fist shot toward the Assassins chest penetrating him deeply, Blood rained over Rei's arm that he used to punch, He retreated his fist once more and rapidly punched the man as hard as he could, The assassin screaming in pain, Rei continuously drilled his blade into the Assassins chest. Rei was crying, From anger and fear. He had to watch his family die with his own eyes. This was no dream, It was the truth..

Rei Placed his hand on the Assassins neck. "Who are you!!" Rei asked in a breathy, Crying voice. The Assassins eyes were weak, Half way in the back of his head. He had already almost killed the assassin, Blood streamed ad slithered its way down his chin, Staining his once angelic white cloak and clothing. Rei placed the blood stained blade to his neck. "Answer me!!" Rei shouted as his eyes formed into a Ghastly yellow color. The Assassins eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a cold breath, And stumbled words. "..Ten...Shi..." His body grew light as Rei dropped him on top of the empty corpse of Vixen.

"They're dead... Mother... Father... Vixen... G-...Grandfather... They're... Gone.. Like a leaf carried away by the wind... Only to be dropped in fire..." He muttered as he fell to his knees before his grandfathers corpse, Tears streaming their way down his cheeks, Crashing onto his father corpse like tears of an angel, They shimmered brightly as the tears exploded into many droplets of crystal shards splattering onto his grandfathers face. Rei punched the ground as he leaned his head down onto his grandfathers chest sobbing, Tears streaming down wildly like a stream running downhill. He punched the ground once more as his nose began running infusing with the tears, Crashing and splashing down onto his grandfather, But no matter how much he cried, It didn't matter, He was gone. His soul had left his body, His heart had been abolished by the assassins attack on his family. Rei had lost everything, The only person that truly cared for him, Gone. There would be no one to hug him when he was crying and tell him it would be okay, There would be no one to stand up for him when his Mentors got angry with him for doing wrong. Rei Was alone.

He raised his hand and clutched his grandfathers chest, Tears streamed down Rei's face, Staining his once pale cheeks his eyes now red from crying, His nose runny. His voice was crackly and his hair was ruffled. "W-W-Why... Why does it always have to end like this... Why...I have nothing left! Why even let me continue living..." Rei said as he shut his eyes tight, Rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks. Rei's body grew heavy as he laid his head on his grandfather's chest, His heart slowing down, His body curled up against his grandfather's. "Grandfather... Why must you leave..." Rei asked as he shut his eyes as his yellow hues formed an Icy Blue color. A voice echoed around the room as he did so. "Hey, Sir, Are you okay, C'mon, Wake up. Wake up, Are you okay?"

Rei cracked open his eyes, He was in the field in which he knocked out. "It was only a dream..." He muttered to himself as he winced his eyes trying to see what or who had woke them up, His eyes were mighty blurry from crying during his dream, He reached his hand up and rubbed his eyes, Only to find a young girl looming above him, She held her hand out helping Rei up, He took her hand shaking as he felt his body being hoisted up onto his own feet. He glanced around quietly, His eyes locking with the girls. She looked around 16, With beautiful Chocolate Brown eyes, Black hair pulled back into a Spiky Styled Ponytail. She was about 5 foot 6, Wearing Black Skinny jeans, And a Tight black shirt under a loose Purple tank top, She had a warm smile on her face as she looked into Rei's eyes. "Hey, Are you okay, You were blacked out on the grass, Outside of your house I see. You must have got to hot." She said smiling.

Page 4

"House...?" Rei asked blankly a she glanced over to where he saw the souls harden, His eyes widened. 'The-... They created... That!?' He thought to himself as his eyes widened, His silver hues glimmering in amazement. The souls had hardened into a Gothic styled castle, Four huge Towers surrounded each corner of the castle, With machine guns embedded into ever square foot of the wall. Cameras were hidden in the roof of the Castle, The windows were Huge Unbreakable Stained windows with a picture of Rei's face on them. The castle was black all the way around, Onyx colored bricks layered the outside. "Yeah... I must have..." Rei muttered smiling, Looking back over at the girl. "Oh! Sorry, I never seemed to introduce myself, My name is Emi Maboshii, From the small town of Awai." She said smiling, Her Chocolate colored hues glimmering like a Beautiful stone that had been dampened by angelic tears. Rei kept his face emotionless as a Boulder. "My Name is Rei Kurayami, Leader of the Dark Rouge Assassins. From the Castle of Yumikage. Grandson of the Great Ryu Kurayami." Rei said locking his eyes with hers.

"Wait, You mean Ryu Kurayami, The conqueror of The Shadow Reaper Clan? The one who would give his powers to nobody except those who surpassed him? But you couldn't have surpassed him, I mean, Thats impossible, The whole town of Awai had tried, And everyone failed in the process.. But.. You are an heir of Ryu, So it could be true.." Emi said staring into Rei's eyes. Rei locked his eyes with hers, Studying her posture and body movements, Already reading how she would fight if they were to. She had a large fan strapped onto her back with Black lace, Senbons strapped to her legs and Kunais in the pouch strapped to her waist. "I have surpassed him.." Rei muttered his eyes dimming, He held up a hand sign and whispered. "...Ignite..." As he did so, The empty mote around the castle filled with Night black flames, Screams of souls were heard as they rotted within the eternal that melted even the fires of hell.

"You- Y-You acquired the Dark Arts Contract and signed it didn't you.." Emi said as a smile appeared on her lips, A bright pink blush rose above her nose. Rei noticed this immediately, Nodding slightly, Confused by her blush, Standing out like a grain of salt did in a bucket of black sand. Rei held back his smile and approached her, Sensing she was no harm to him, He slowly held out his hand toward her, His eyes silver and low. Emi merely grinned and took his hand, Their palms meeting each other as the shook up and down twice like a weak earthquake. His hand dropped back to his side lifelessly as he shook her hand, And actually smiled, His fangs showing. 'She's... Beautiful... But I mustn't show my emotions..' Rei thought to himself as he fumbled in his pocket. "Emi, You have heard of the Dark Rouge Assassin Clan, No?" Rei Asked his silver hues calm as an ocean with no breeze or ripples, His hues were as shrouded with wonder as a Moon with fog.

"Yes I have, I heard it was once the most powerful clan throughout the lands." Emi said grinning. Her eyes had shifted to glance at his smile and then looked back up into his silver hues admiring them like an Art Critique would art in a museum. Rei grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Would you like to join, Emi Maboshii of Awai?" Rei asked, His expression changing to a serious tone, One such as when someone was determined to win, He had to test her skills in order for her to join. Before she could answer, He began speaking once more. "But before you can join, I must test your strength mentally, Physically and spiritually, And you must endure my Dark Arts. From the way you stand I can tell that you are a swift fighter, And always use your opponents weight against them, By changing Gravity with your fan, Am I right?" Rei smiled. "Wha- How did you know?!" Emi gaped her mouth her eyes widening. "You forgot, I am heir of Ryu Kurayami the great." Rei smiled. Emi replied with a gorgeous smile that made the even the sun jealous. "I shall take up your offer, Rei Kurayami of Yumikage." Emi said smiling, Her blush remaining above her nose. "Good, Now, Prepare yourself!"

Page 5


End file.
